


THE ANTAGONIST   CHAPTER 4

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS (after A NEW HOPE)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: The continuing story of Han and Chewbacca's mission to find a new Rebel Base.





	THE ANTAGONIST   CHAPTER 4

THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 4

 

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyper speed into Yavin‘s orbit. “Looks pretty calm to  
me” Han commented to Chewbacca; observing faintly flickering lights from the surface,  
working the controls as the ship swooped over the twilight-shadowed surface.

“Millennium Falcon requesting landing coordinates” Han clicked off the com-link. “Wannna  
let them know who we are. Don’t want ‘em taking pot shots at us.” He said, winking at his  
friend, who nodded in agreement.

“Welcome back, Captain.” Crackled the com-link. “Park in your usual place.”

Han flipped off the com-link. “You know the spot, Chewie. Take us in. I’m going back to  
my cabin for a minute.”

Nearly skillful as Han, Chewbacca deftly maneuvered the Falcon to the landing area and docking  
bays of the Rebel base.

The low thrum of the starship’s engines filled and echoed through the bays. Han had returned to the cockpit  
and slowed the ship; making a 180 degree turn to position for set down. Clouds of vapor shot from the  
vents as Han de-powered systems to stabilize the ship on the ground.

He sat at the controls for a moment, looking out the cockpit window at the activity which went into the operation of a docking bay This was one of the few times he‘d felt like he had a place to go to, a purpose to fulfill. He had begun to look forward to what the future held, instead of just surviving from day to day. There was Jabba, but he’d always been able to work around him, and he would again.

The opening of the Falcon’s hatchway and a growl from Chewbacca moved Han and momentarily the  
pair disembarked from the starship. At the hails and shouts of others in the bay, the Corellian waved  
a greeting and Chewbacca raised and shook his bow caster in ‘hello’.

Vik Altine stepped out from behind a stack of boxes into Han and Chewbacca’s path. “So… your mission  
is accomplished, is it?” He asked with a fake smile that was more of a sneer. Han and the Wookiee  
stopped in their tracks. “Fancy seeing you here.” Han said and Chewbacca grunted. “Just a welcome  
home.” Altine answered smoothly. “You’ve given us hope.” Han shuffled from one foot to the other and placed his hands on his hips. “The only hope you had, Altine, was that we wouldn’t be back.” Han spat.

The Rebel Captain was quite for a moment, then… “Now that you are back, you can give me the information you have and I’ll take it to General Dodonna.” 

“I report directly to the General.” Han spat back.

“If you’re with the Rebellion… long enough… you eventually will be reporting to me.” Altine said with  
confidence.

Han pushed past the annoying Captain, “If I’m with the Rebellion long enough, that will never  
happen!”

 

Trudging down the hallway toward Dodonna’s office, they were stopped by a loud shout. “Hey! Han, Chewie!” Luke Skywalker ran to where the two stood, grabbing Han in a big hug and then latching on  
to Chewbacca’s furry arm. “Am I glad to see you two!”

Han responded with a big smile. “Hey, kid. I missed you too. How have things been going  
around here?” The trio started down shadowy corridor.

“Just packing…checking out the ships. All but one of the pilots is out of the Med Center.”  
Luke detailed.

“How about the Princess?” 

“Busy as ever.” Luke supplied.

Chewbacca grunted a question of his own. Luke laughed, “No, Chewie, Threepio hasn’t beaten  
your record on the vibra-leap game.”

Passing techs, mechanics, support personnel and officers greeted Han with smiles and Han noticed  
an immediate change in their faces; a lessening of doubt and stress. Everyone had been depending on  
him to find a new place and his return signaled the scouting mission was successful.

Stopping in front of an archway, Han turned and placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “We’ll meet you  
in the Mess Hall after I give my report to the General.”

“See you there.” Luke responded.

A knock on the closed door was met by the response of “Enter.” Walking into the office, Dodonna  
rose from his desk and met them halfway into the room. “Captain Solo, Chewbacca.” He shook hands  
with them and indicated, by a wave of his hand, two chairs which were situated in front of the desk.

“General, I think we’ve found a good place. It’s near the outer rim, but not into the Unknown Territory.” Han began.

“This place have a name?”

“Hoth.” Han hesitated before continuing. “It’s not an ice planet, but it is cold and snow covered.  
There is a massive cave system that would be good for the base with plenty of landing space for  
all the ships. It experiences daylight and darkness.”

“A snow covered planet?” Dodonna was skeptical.

Chewbacca uttered a series of moans and grunts. Dodonna furrowed his brow, not understanding.  
Han laughed. “Chewie says he liked it there. He’d never seen snow before.” Dodonna smiled.  
He motioned for Han and the two searched the galactic map behind the desk.

“It’s certainly a place the Empire wouldn’t expect us to be. Desolate, cold.. on the outer rim.  
They will continue to look for us, but it will take a long time to figure out where we are. The power  
systems will supply all the energy needed to run the equipment and support facilities.” Han continued to give his point of the mission.

 

“We’re adaptable…this sounds like just the place. We can coordinate other operations from there.  
Train other recruits that have joined us. Any life forms there?” 

“None that I could detect.” Han answered.

Dodonna reseated himself and Han did the same. “I’ll call a special strategy meeting in an hour. You can give a more detailed report to the officers and personnel who will be coordinating the move. That will give you time to get your ‘land legs’ back.” The General finished.

“I’ll be there. I also have some holos I’ve taken so everyone can get a first look at this place.”  
Han said before he and Chewbacca left.

****

Closing the door, Han turned and nearly collided with Vik Altine. Han narrowed his eyes at the Captain.  
“Eavesdropping?” Chewbacca barred his teeth and growled.

“Just protecting the General.” He answered. “Who knows what you are capable of. You might have  
designs to take over this operation yourself. You’ve been given entirely too much liberality concerning  
this Rebellion.”

“Go to Hell.” Han responded and started down the corridor to the Mess Hall, leaving an opened mouth  
Altine alone.

*****

The Mess Hall was abuzz with most of the base population enjoying the evening meal. Han stopped at  
the entrance.. scanning across the tables in the room.

“Over here.” Luke called from a side table, standing and waving. Han gave a nod, then he and Chewbacca  
grabbed trays and made their way through the chow line. Grabbing a cup of kava, Han nudged the Wookiee in the direction of the table.

“Boy, this smells good.” Han said placing his tray on the table. “Sure get tired of the dehydrated meals  
on the Falcon.” Chewbacca had already dug into his plate of greens and herbs.

“A meeting in an hour.” Han told Luke between bites. “I’ll go over everything I found. Hope the  
place will be approved. I’d hate to go out on another mission.”

“It’s been quiet here, so far, but each day, I wonder if it will be the one the Empire’s ships return.”  
Luke told Han.

“How about Captain Altine?” Han asked. “Any trouble from him?”

“No…none that I know of. I don’t have much contact with him.” Luke answered.

The trio ate in companionable silence, the drone of talk, laughter, clink of plates and scraping  
of chairs the only sound.

“Mind if I join you?” A feminine voice asked.

Han looked up, mid-chew, and almost choked. “Leia!.” He swallowed and quickly stood. “I mean, your Highness.”

“You had it right the first time… Leia.” Giving a nod for Han to seat himself, she sat by Chewbacca who immediately enfolded her in a Wookiee hug.

She laughed, “I’m glad to see you, too.” She said, glancing at Han.

“Well,” she began, “you find a hiding place for us?”

“I’ll know in about an hour.” Han told her. “At the meeting.”

“Yes, I’ve been told about the meeting and I’m excited to hear what you have found. We need to be  
away from here as soon as possible. We’ve had to curtail our communication transmissions.  
The Empire has to believe we were destroyed just as the Death Star was.”

Han took a drink of the kava and looked at Leia. “Will you come back to the Falcon with me after the meeting? I have something for you.”

Leia gave him a coy look and Luke smiled at the couple. Chewbacca had gone back for a second  
plate of greens and herbs.

MORE TO COME…..


End file.
